The Bad Touch
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Upon having to catch Marluxia and whatever tricks he's concocted in Castle Oblivion, Axel wants a bit of fun before eliminating him.


Title: The Bad Touch

Pairing: AxelxMarluxia

Disclaimer: I won nothing but the tale

Comments: I wrote this a long time ago. It's pretty much PWP.

* * *

Marluxia was sitting delicately near Namine as she continued to draw for him. He needed Sora's memories to be completely removed and forged with new ones. He needed to forget those he once loved…especially that puppet Riku. He needed…to get laid, or at least that's what Axel had always told him.

He sighed sitting back closing his eyes thinking about the Redhead. He wondered where he was since he, Larxene, and himself discussed Vexen's betrayal. He wondered if he was doing the deed of eliminating him…probably. With one eye open he gazed cautiously at the fragile form of Namine who dared not look up and as he kept looking at her two pools of black entered the room.

"Larxene…Axel…" He said the latter's name breathlessly, but then changed his tone quite quickly. "Well, any reports?" Axel stood up before him as Larxene went over to the nimble girl. "Well, I have eliminated Vexen for his treachery, we won't have to deal with him any longer." Marluxia smiled much brighter than he should have. "Good."

Axel returned the smile but he hinted at something that could hardly be innocent. He looked down the elder's cloak as if he could see something much more worthwhile. "Something the matter Axel?" "Not at all, the leader was highly intelligent for putting you in charge of the castle…you don't seem to disappoint me in the least." With that he shook his waist a little and started to walk away.

Marluxia's brows furrowed wondering exactly what could that mean, and it went almost unheard but Marluxia caught Axel's mouth "I'll see you later…alone." Larxene's eyes followed their temporary leader's as he was still looking at the spot Axel had left from. "Marluxia? Hello? Are you there?" He jumped a little and looked directly at Namine as she had giggled.

"I'm fine. You take care of her for now. I have some business to attend to." He left her and went to find out where the bloody redhead could've possibly gone. And he found him right after he had watched Sora in Twilight Town. "What is it that you want Axel?" Axel turned around and smirked at Marluxia devilishly.

"The same thing you were fantasizing about earlier." "What do you mean?" As he began talking to Axel he didn't realize how close he had gotten until he had Marluxia pinned against a convenient wall. "You know exactly what I mean Marluxia…I have seen the way you look at me." Marluxia tried to avoid his gaze but being roughly pinned back wasn't helping his case.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." "No? Well then, guess I'd have to show you then." He pressed his lips against the Pink Assassin's and licked his lips asking for entrance which Marluxia gave him. And soon enough their tongues battled for dominance in the quiet corner of Twilight Town. A place better left forgotten.

Marluxia moaned as Axel had eagerly won the challenge and moved his arms away from his shoulders and was letting them furiously run inside his cloak. "A-Axel.." The redhead smirked as he started removing the other's garments and touching him in ways Marluxia never dreamed could feel so…good.

"Marluxia…does it feel good to you? And yet you keep telling me that you don't want it. But I know exactly…what you want." He rubbed at the insides of the other's thighs, close to his most needy area. He was teasing, and Marluxia was too damned frustrated by him already. "H-hurry u-up." "And why should I?"

Marluxia glared at him. "Hahaha, alright alright…Superior…" he smirked and a shudder ran through the pink haired assassin. Axel got up from his knees and started disrobing himself, and Marluxia couldn't help but keep staring at him. "Like what you see?" "I wouldn't be here if I didn't." "So you do remember. Down, on your back, it'll be much easier on you."

Marluxia was skeptical at first always being the leader and never listening to another's commands except for Number 1. But he figured Axel had a power over him that he couldn't even try and reverse to him. As fast as he got down, Axel had moved in between his legs pushing them apart. Marluxia's breathing increased as Axel had settled down and held out his fingers to him.

"What am I-" "Suck." Marluxia frowned but complied and sucked the digits none too gently then released them with a "pop". "Good job." "Just hurry up before the others figure out we're gone." Axel smirked as he put two fingers inside of Marluxia causing the other man to thrash about in instant pain. Soon enough the pain had subsided and Marluxia couldn't help but moan rather loudly as Axel found his sweet spot quickly.

"Again…" Axel repeated the strokes to hit the correct spot and when he finally couldn't take it he moved himself inside of Marluxia. He can't help but admire how Marluxia's body spasms as he moves in and out of him. The glorious sounds that were produced from his mouth were thrilling and encouraged Axel to move faster, and deal him harder. With all of his strength he kept on until the pink assassin gave all into his orgasm and rolled over completely spent.

"Not bad…thought you would last a bit longer though." He thrusted a few more times into his "Superior" and smirked at him. Axel cleaned himself up and dressed himself. Looking down at the writhing form beneath him he said to Marluxia, "I've got the 'Bad Touch' as Number 1 says that Saix may have. And I didn't really need to give it to you. But you were so vulnerable that it was necessary. Thanks for falling into my little trap Marluxia. I'll be seeing you later."

With that he walked off, and Marluxia felt completely used. He cleaned himself up, staggering back into the room he left Larxene and Namine, only to find the two of them, in a position he was in not too long ago.


End file.
